Plik:Add Power Map to Create Maps and Visualise Data in Microsoft Excel 2013-2016
Description In this video we show you How to Add Power Map to Create Maps and Visualise Data in Microsoft Excel 2013-2016 Microsoft Excel 2013 and 2016 has the features to draw power map. The data that are presented on your sheet can be print on the map without living the Excel. You can create 3D map too. Bing maps is used as a base map. Map can be a globe or flat format. Power Map has all the faetures available to create great looking maps. It is a plugin used to draw maps on it. You just need to download this plugin from the Microsoft website. Below is the step by step video tutorial help you to create a map along with other features. Follow these steps to draw the maps on the Power Map Step 1 Downloading the Plugins Go to the Microsoft official website to download the plugins.Download Step 2. Run the setup wizard by clicking the downloaded file Microsoft Power Map Preview for Excel.exe Step 3. Press Next and checked the I Agree button, again press Next. Step 4. After all the above process the Power Map will run for a while to install all the required files. After finishing the installation click close. Step 5. Open the Microsoft Excel, if it does not show Power Map icon on the Insert tab. follow the a , b and c process to activate, if not just go to step 6. Go to File - Faetures - Add-Ins In the Manage box, click the drop-down arrow - COM Add-ins - Go Check the Microsoft Power Map - OK Step 6. Download the some data or you can get from Wikipedia. Our target is to plot different type of maps from this data. Step 7. Click on the Lunch Power Map from the Map icon. Step 8. It will take a few minutes to load the Map window and below is the map screen window. Make sure Census Subdivision is checked. Because we want to plot all the cities values. After all this click Next. Step 9. On the next window we will select the fields that we want to draw. On the map by default it will show the legend you can close it by clicking x button. If you need that back again click the legend button. You can zoom in zoom out, adjust north or the map according to your need. Step 10. You can change the charts to clustered type by checking the clustered column. Map look will change. In same way we can change map type to heat map, bubble and to region. Step 11. On the below map the option is bubble with province total population. Step 12. Now to change the color click on the setting tab and change the blue color to green. Change the formatting option to get the better look. See below image. You also can change the Themes of the map, add labels on the map by clicking map labels button, change the shape of icons by selecting type of symbol from the shapes button, create a flat map by clicking the flat map button. Site: http://my-itfriend.blogspot.com/ FB: https://www.facebook.com/myitfriend/ Channel: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr8Z_a0k2ddiUbXbCRV0NeA?sub_confirmation=1 Google : https://plus.google.com/ HoroscopedatesInfoplus/ Tutorials, Helps, Tips and Tricks, Amazing science, History, Traditional songs, Free downloads, MS Windows, MS Office, Firefox, Chrome browser Category:Videos